Remnants of Hope
by Topaz Smith
Summary: This is the story of unlikely partners. When brought together will they be able to tread the path presented to them? or will the world crumble till nothing is left? [Rated M because it will need to be in the future] White rose is here dont be alarmed
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everybody. Welcome to what is most likely the best thought out thing I have written in years. I had this idea a couple nights ago and it just wouldn't leave my head.**

 **So with the combined brain powers of me and Snoogenz we bring you something that is sadly underdone. Together we bring you….**

 **Remnants of Hope**

 **Swish** and the wheat fell. **Swoosh,** and the next group dropped. I had long ago decided that watching my mother work was like watching a fine art. This fact had become even more important when we discovered I was a weapon myself.

Soon the wheat was all cut and my mother, Summer Rose, tossed me in the air. The sensation of transforming was one I was still getting used to; it tingled as I shifted between weapon and human, landing squarely in my mother's arms.

"So, how was I mom?" I asked noting the warm gentle smile on my mother's face.

"You were okay. You don't have a proper blade so the wheat has a really jagged cut but that will be fine. Your balance is excellent by the way. Although I still for the life of me, can't figure out why the handle slides, or what the hole in your shaft is for." My mother's analysis of me was exceptionally concise. Just goes to show how great she was when she was still a Meister. Smiling, I looked at my wrist; it was almost time to go.

"I love you mom," She always smiles larger when I say that. Makes me feel great too if I'm being honest. "But it's time for me to get to the airport. Can't be late for my first day of school can I?" With that she let me down and we got in the car. We had packed a while ago and getting to the airport was fairly easy. I was just a little bit nervous about leaving home, but at the same time….

"ohmygoshthisisgonnabeawesome!" I then hugged my mom and ran off to find the kiosk that was giving out the tickets to the final leg of the flight to Shibusen. Reaching it I pulled out my acceptance letter and was quickly handed a ticket. Gate 6 row 12 seat 36 A. Alright lets go then.

I ran to the gates and was greeted by some third year students. The one with white hair and the scary teeth directed me to another student. The girl with the pigtails then dragged me over to the plan. I wasn't sure whether to be startled or appreciative. I then, as calmly as possible, walked onto the plane. The destination being what it was the plane seemed very empty. Only about a third of the seats were filled. I walked over to my seat only to find that I was one of the few people who actually had someone they were sitting with. Mind you I didn't complain. Her white hair was beautiful, her skin was magnificently fair, and when she looked up at me I found that her light blue eyes almost trapped me. Shaking myself I introduced myself.

"H-hi I'm… my name is… Ruby Rose." I mentally smacked myself. That is absolutely not how you're supposed to introduce yourself. The cold stare it garnered from the girl did nothing to disprove that notion either.

"Did I ask for your name? I don't think so. Now if you don't mind just sit down where you're supposed to sit and allow this plane to begin its take off alright?" She was cold, mean, and downright gorgeous? What have I gotten myself into? Nodding in agreement I sat down, not failing to notice the downright shocked face she gave; this was going to be a long ride.

"I… umm… what's your name?" If this was going to be terrible I was at least going to make something useful happen.

"Do I look like I want to talk?" Her response was hurtful. She looked bored, miserable, and well bored. Of course she looked like she wanted to talk. I didn't say that though. I just sat there. So much for making friends before school started.

And so the plane ride lasted through the night. I didn't get any sleep though, because I was too excited for our destination and too nervous about my neighbor being angry if I snored or something. I didn't as much as look at her during the rest of the ride over to Death city. However when we landed I looked over and saw that she was still asleep. So I shook her awake, earning me a lecture on why you shouldn't wake a woman up from her beauty sleep, I really should have seen it coming.

I started to stand and walk away, but then I felt a hand on my wrist. "My name is Weiss Schnee, daughter of Maxwell Schnee, and first weapon in the Schnee line." With that she walked away and off of the plane.

" _Weiss Schnee? Damnit; why did her name have to be as beautiful as she is?"_

Then I walked off just as slowly as I had walked on.

" _When they said the school was ten thousand steps up from the rest I thought they were being metaphorical."_ I didn't quite realize what I was in for until I had reached, step number five thousand twenty six, and still could not see the top. Rolling around I decided that the stairs were comfortable enough for a little rest. That was when I noticed the girl who was staring down at me with a smile. She handed me a bottle of water which I happily drank from.

"The first day is the most important, don't worry you're almost there, you can do it!" Then the girl with the double ponytails starting running up the stairs making me feel entirely out of place. Not wanting to disappoint I got back up and started moving again; confident that I would reach the top in the next hour.

When I finally did reach the top I saw signs galore pointing first years to this one classroom. It was pretty bare for a classroom. No desk or anything was here. They just shuffled all of us towards the back. It was with a little happiness that I noted that Weiss happened to be here as a first year too. I started to hear whispers complaining about the wait. Deciding not to wait much longer I called out to the guy in the corner with the white stripes in his hair.

"Sir the class and me were wondering how much longer we must wait."

"The class and I, you dolt" Weiss apparently had a thing for grammar. Lovely. I would have used that to start talking to her had the boy not gotten everyone's attention by clearing his throat.

"My name is Death the Kid. I am a third year student and like the rest of the people at Shibusen may call me Kid. I am here to ascertain which people here would make good teams." I certainly hoped that he would give me a good Meister. It did sadden me that Weiss was a weapon though. I would have liked to have her as a partner.

"You in the red and black." Kid declared without so much as looking up from the floor.

"Me?" I asked not quite sure if he actually meant me.

"Yes, and you in the white, the one with the attitude problem."

"What!" I heard Weiss shout angrily.

"Pair up." I stood there in disbelief for a moment alongside Weiss. Surely the third year could tell that I was a weapon just like Weiss. He then turned his head slightly.

"Tall, dark, and hostile. Pair up with hoodie and spar with these two. The gym is marked clearly on the directory." After he said that the tall girl that Ruby only noticed just now walked out with an equally unnoticed little kid. Deciding not to make a scene I walked just behind them. Weiss followed not too much later, although she was very clearly frustrated, and wanted nothing to do with me.

When we reached the gym our sparring partners introduced themselves or rather the tall one introduced both.

"My name is Blake, this is Gambol, and who might you be?" She was very calm and collected. Almost as if she had known who her partner would be before we even entered the building.

"My name is Ruby, this is Weiss, and it's nice to meet you Blake. Gambol as well." With that said Gambol took off the hoodie revealing her brown skin and white hair. She didn't say anything, instead she quickly transformed into a massive sheath, with a not nearly so large blade inside of it.

"Let's just get this over with" Weiss said as she began to transform. It made me nervous the fact that she honestly believed me to be a fellow Meister. When she finished and was in my hands she was a very lightweight sword, a rapier if she had to guess, not exactly my cup of tea. Taking a stance I had only seen in movies I felt unprepared. The voice in the back of my head didn't help.

" _ **What kind of stance is that you dolt!"**_ I could hear Weiss yelling at me even though she was a weapon right now.

" _So this is what being a Meister is like? How did you even deal with dad Mom?"_

" _ **I don't even want to know. Just be aggressive. You need to win this fight quickly if you're going to win with no experience."**_ And apparently it goes both ways. That was just perfect.

Following Weiss' advice I dashed forward with the sword by my side. Once I was in range I then slashed at Blake. It was easily blocked by the sheathe of Gambol. I could feel this made Weiss unhappy. Clearly I wasn't going to win the fight like this. I thought about it for a moment too long and Blake vanished. In an instant there was the feeling of cold metal along my throat. Blake had caught me like a mouse in a trap. There wasn't anything I could do to save myself from- then it hit me.

" _Weiss trust me for a moment alright?"_

" _ **What do you mean?"**_

" _Just trust. Please?"_

"… _ **. Fine"**_

" _After I let go transform and sweep Blake's legs."_

I then let go of Weiss, who became a bright light as she changed back. In that moment I changed, not failing to notice the look of shock on my partner's face, the shock quickly being switched with understanding. She swept Blake's leg and quickly grabbed my shaft. Swinging me around was mostly a forced thing due to gravity, but it did what it was meant to, it quickly brought the "blade" of my scythe form into the ground around our opponent's neck. Weiss brought her leg up to Blake's chest holding her down.

"Yield" She demanded. It was with those words and the look of approval as she glanced at me that I knew. We were going to be the best team. Meister or no we would make it happen.

 **Well then. That was a first chapter alright. Im trying something new here doing the characters from the first person point of view. Tell me what you think of the story. This will be going under an alternating schedule with Wishes.**

 **I would just like to thank Snoog my good friend for all the help with this story (s?)he is giving.**

 **With that Read, review, and live life well everyone.  
Fun Fact: this chapter was written while I ate toast**


	2. That chapter from when I just got back

_Weiss POV_

I don't know what's more annoying, not sleeping due to her snoring, or the fact that I don't have a meister. Sure we had been given approval by the teacher who walked up after we beat Blake, but it still is worrisome. After all Ruby has no experience to speak of.

As the crimson tipped girl snored again I decided. The snoring was much more annoying. The only question was if smothering her or myself would be easier. No matter, it would be more hospitable to cover my ears and complain in the morning. So I wrapped my pillow around my head and soon began to drift to sleep…

 **RIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!**

Gods damn it. It couldn't already be six, that's what I thought, and yet it was. Suddenly the worry of sounding like a bitch to my partner was gone. So when my pillow slammed in her face I wasn't embarrassed in the slightest. She earned it.

"mphf fhe zhel" was the muffled response she gave. Hmph, I suppose she should get her lecture now.

"That is what you get for preventing my beauty sleep. Its like the first lecture didn't stick at all."

"What are you talking about?"

It seemed she didn't even know. That made it a little better I suppose. Not enough that it could be forgiven but that is besides the point, so the lecture continued.

"You snored all night and so I couldn't sleep. You dolt, didn't you know you snore?"

"Not on a proper bed I don't, and lets not forget that you didn't want this bed for the same reason, so don't blame me for this" Ruby said angrily.

I never expected that sort of reaction, after all she seemed so meek just the last day. True I had given her that bed because it wasn't very comfortable. That still didn't make it my fault did it? I then sighed with the realization that we don't have time for this argument.

"Listen here Ruby. We don't have the time to argue, school is upon us, and honestly I don't think either of us wishes to be late for our first real class. Shall we continue the discussion of this rooms many failings later?"

I believed myself to be being reasonable. The look on her face implied that I was mistaken. Perhaps we should discuss this partnership after class, see what exactly it is she's looking for out of this.

"Alright princess, we'll do it your way. But no funny business, I don't want to hear later today that you're trying to get out of this team."

What originally looked like frustration had quickly turned into a coy smile as she stood up to go take a shower. Between then and getting to the steps of Shibusen we shared no words, although a cheerful grin was plastered on her face all through out breakfast. I realized that I may have been a little harsh over that time, after all how would I enjoy getting a pillow to the face as my wake up call? I opened my mouth to apologize but she cut me off at the first syllable.

"If you're about to apologize then don't. It's behind me now and I don't want to think about it. I'd love a new bed but that's all, and I know that we cant get one because we don't have money to, but that's not the point. I'm just... trying to be honest with you is all. "

What should I have said to that? What could I have said to that? Without uttering a response I walked with her up the stairs, the company making the walk more bearable. The moment we entered class part of me regretted getting out of bed this morning.

"Hey there. Saw you two in the room yesterday. I'm Yang what about you?"

Before us stood a tall, blond, and very "large" girl. She struck me as... off putting to say the least. Yet the manners of one of high birth such as I demands that I attempt to be polite.

"My name is Weiss."

Short, simple, and as few words as needed to be courteous. The perfect response.

"Hey there Yang. My names Ruby, I'm Weiss' partner. So did you have any luck with Kid's pairing yesterday?"

There goes Ruby. If I hadnt've promised not to I'd be getting a team cancellation form. I despise the prolonging of this conversation. However… getting to know the potential competition would be a good thing…

Suddenly my forehead was assaulted by a flick. My eyes snapped into focus on the source and was met with a red headed girl with blue eyes.

"What was that for" I questioned with frustration clearly lacing my voice. So much for calm under the storm.

"You looked out of it. Trust me I know the feeling. Happens to me when Yang talks too." The girl replied a smile briefly flashing on her face as she turned towards the blond in question. "And seriously Yang didn't I tell you not to leave Ember? He doesn't know anyone else!"

"Cool it Celica. Last I saw he was playing chess with the mute girl. See, he already has more friends so don't worry so much."

The look on the- Celica's face implied she still wasn't happy. But she didn't press the issue so I took it as my cue to drag Ruby to our seats. Imagine my surprise when I got told the NOT class at Shibusen didn't get actual seats because we had practical lessons most of the time. Even worse was that we werent even being taught by the serious teachers. Apparently they were trying something new and having EAT class students teach us. In front of us stood a dark haired girl with twin tails.

"Hi there. Nice to meet you all I'm Tsugumi. Its was only last year that I was in the NOT class so I hope to be of help to you all. Would all the weapons line up on the right side of the room, and would all of the meisters line up on the other side?"

As we all did what she asked, I did a little counting; I noticed that there were exactly three more weapons than there were meisters. Surely Tsugumi saw this and had a plan for what to do.

"Okay thank you everyone. Meisters, if you would, please go find a Weapon you think will be to your liking and pair up with them. Were going to be doing some basic comprehension lessons today to get a feel for where your experience puts you as a meister. Weapons, this is a chance for you to get some more experience in transforming properly. Most weapons can't fully transform when they first come here."

It seemed she had a plan. Less of a plan than I was hoping for as it didn't account for the imbalance between student types but still a plan. While I waited for someone to pick me I watched the other Meisters walk towards weapons. Blake, the girl me and Ruby spared with, went straight over to the girl she had been paired with yesterday. Yang on the other hand went towards Celica and another weapon, grabbed them, and walked away with a smile on her face. So there are now only two extra weapons.

It wasn't long before all the Meisters had their weapons. Remarkably no one had picked me or Ruby for themselves. Then two more girls walked into the room, one red headed with a single pig tail on the side, the other with long flowing platinum blond hair.

"Meme, Anya, thanks for coming. We have two weapons without a Meister. Could you use them for demonstration purposes?" Tsugumi requested apparently having noted the extra weapons the class had.

"Absolutely Tsugumi, after all its not like I had anything better planned already." The girl Anya said

"Same here." Meme agreed.

Within minutes me and Ruby had been gathered and transformed into weapons. However what was unexpected was that the demonstration was less of transformation and more of a show of what a meister is capable of. Meme took Ruby and threw her so that she spun. To say it was like watching a bladed boomerang would be only a bit of an understatement. The targets she was thrown at were split into a hundred pieces before she returned to the girl who threw her.

For my part I was tired. Anya could tell I feel and so she supplied almost all the energy required for what she did. If I wasn't so busy almost being asleep I would have been amazed when I started hovering in the air, more so when I rushed forward, and I would have been in disbelief as she used me for a ranged melee with Meme. But all I could think about at that moment was passing out and bot heating Ruby snore. Which meant I had one option.

The rest of class was spent with each Meister showing off what they could do. No one was impressive as the two Tsugumi called in. I was honestly disappointed when class ended after 1 lesson but so goes it. So we walked away from school, however when we started walking a path that didn't lead to the dorm a confused look etched my partner's face.

"Where are we going Weiss?"

"Don't worry. You complained about the bed so the problem has been fixed. I already had our belonging moved and everything so there are no worries to be had."

It took all of 10 minutes to arrive at our destination. I didn't expect her jaw to drop quite that much though. She looked at a loss for words so I just dragged her in by the neck of her outfit. A small chuckle escaped me when the look she would have when she saw the loft came to me.

"Weiss. Who's paying for this?"

She was absolutely dumbfounded as she collapsed onto the couch. Her eyes were wide with shock as we entered the main room of the building my father had given to me. He had anticipated the dorms not being enough for me and got this. There were 9 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, 2 kitchens even, but of all things to stop Ruby in her tracks it was the closet. She walked 8 feet in before I even considered why she was surprised by it. It was actually kind of small.

"My father is of course, he didn't think the dorms would be satisfactory."

I had told her that she had her pick of rooms, except for the master bedroom, that was mine to take. It seemed to take her a good hour and a half just to adjust as she sat down. Then she turned to me with a face befitting the girl in the movies being introduced to high society.

"Weiss. This. Is. Awesome."

"Yes, I do think it is."

I barely managed to suppress a giggle as she took her belongings with her and ran towards the room closest to mine. It was like having a pet dog, the way she ran around, very relaxing I decided. We then had dinner, nothing special of course. Just a plate of fish that made Ruby salivate uncontrollably, a dish of pasta that made me yearn for more, and as per Ruby's request a pair of cookies and crème milkshakes. Just an average meal.

As we went to bed I found that despite feeling like I was sleep walking most of the day, I genuinely enjoyed it all. Maybe we would be able to be the best team ever. That however was a topic best left to the morning when I wasn't feeling dead. With that I turned out the lights and let the darkness of the night lull me into some much needed rest

* * *

 **Hey there all. Sorry for the terribly long wait between chapters. If im being honest we all are lucky im even here. You can all thank that to a song called "The Phoenix" which due to the newly revived interest in this story is going to become this stories theme song.**

 **For those of you who came here from Wishes from Beyond Space and Time, I am sad to inform you that I have hit serious writers block. So that is on hold until I get over that.**

 **For those of you who havent read Wishes, It is my main work right now and I don't think you will be disappointed. The WhiteRose flagship sets sail very quickly there. Here it will be a massive slow burn.**

 **For those anticipating the next chapter here It is going to be a Blake chapter. After all you guys need to meet her and Gambol more properly.**

 **Well then. Read, review, and live life well everyone**

 **Topaz Smith**


End file.
